The Kissing Therapy
by Ivrian
Summary: Steve et Tony sont ENCORE en train de se disputer. Natasha, Clint et Bruce n'en peuvent plus. Thor, lui, est tranquillement en train de dormir. Et si ce coup-ci, c'était Hulk qui trouvait la solution au problème... ? Crackfic, Slash Stony.


En ce moment, j'ai plein d'idées de crackfics sur le fandom des Avengers, principalement des Thorki, et des Stony. Donc, voici un petit one-shot sur le couple Steve/Tony, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant en le lisant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

**°0°0°**

The Kissing Therapy  
**OU** _La méthode Hulk pour résoudre les problèmes d'UST_

C'était une paisible journée au quartier général des Vengeurs.  
Oui, quelquefois, des journées comme celle-ci étaient possibles. Mais tout est relatif, et le calme, comme nous allons bientôt le constater, chères lectrices, est souvent annonciateur de la tempête.  
Dans l'un des nombreux salons qui décoraient le manoir Stark, Bruce Banner et Clint Barton étaient engagés dans une amicale partie de billard, tandis que sur le canapé à côté d'eux, Natasha Romanoff se détendait en lisant l'une de ces revues féminines qui avaient le chic pour la faire mourir de rire.  
Thor, quant à lui, avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée, étant sorti la veille avec son amie Jane Foster.  
De l'avis de toute l'équipe, depuis que ces deux-la n'étaient plus un couple, ils passaient décidément beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.  
Un bruit de verre fracassé fit soudain sursauter la russe, et elle leva la tête, pas encore vraiment inquiète, mais néanmoins sur ses gardes.  
Ses deux compagnons avaient eux aussi arrêté leur partie.  
Deux voix furieuses ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre en provenance du laboratoire. Elles étaient trop diffuses pour que l'on puisse comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais suffisamment intelligibles pour que Natasha reconnaisse ses deux coéquipiers, Stark et Rogers.  
La jeune femme soupira. Une fois de plus, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, respectivement Iron Man et Captain America, se disputaient comme des chiffonniers.  
Natasha croisa le regard exaspéré de Clint, qui en avait au moins autant qu'elle marre des querelles incessantes entre les deux énergumènes.  
Fury, quant à lui (fort heureusement absent ce jour-la), s'en arrachait presque les cheveux.  
On aurait pu penser que le fait d'avoir combattu ensemble pour sauver la planète aurait rapproché les deux hommes, comme il avait consolidé les relations naissantes entre le reste de l'équipe… hélas non !  
Dans son for intérieur, Natasha pensait que ce devait certainement être imputable à la formidable tension sexuelle qui électrisait l'atmosphère lorsque les deux hommes étaient dans la même pièce, mais ne connaissant pas l'opinion de ses autres compagnons masculins, elle préférait garder ses réflexions pour elle.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle observa ses deux partenaires.  
La bouche de Clint n'était qu'une mince fente agacée, mais ce fut Bruce qui l'inquiéta le plus.  
Tout son corps était tendu tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose que la dispute.  
Mais, oh ! Le ton montait, et on pouvait désormais percevoir quelques mots…  
- … stupide… irresponsable ! … dangereux pour l'équipe… !  
_Ça, c'était Steve_.  
- … spandex moulant… puritain…. crétin moralisateur… coincé du cul !  
_Ouaip, définitivement Tony_.  
Natasha regardait la tension augmenter de plus en plus dans les muscles du dos de Bruce, et elle échangea un regard effrayé avec Clint.  
Lui aussi avait remarqué.  
_Pourvu que Hulk ne prépare pas une de ces petites apparitions dont il avait le secret !_  
Soudain, un cri de colère retentit.  
**- Mettez votre armure, Stark !**  
« _Nous y voila !_ songea Natasha. »  
Elle se leva d'un bond, mais fut prise de court (et de vitesse !) en entendant un hurlement qui lui vrilla les tympans. En deux temps, trois mouvements, un Hulk en grande forme se précipita hors de la pièce, faisant trembler le sol sous sa puissance colossale.  
Avec un « _Oh, Oh ! _» paniqué, Clint et Natasha se lancèrent à sa suite. Ils croisèrent Thor, que tout ce bruit avait réveillé, et l'entrainèrent avec eux.  
Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne posa pas de question. Il suivit le mouvement.  
Ils étaient tous trois sur les talons de Hulk lorsqu'il pénétra dans le labo de Tony, que JARVIS avait eu la prudente idée d'ouvrir avant que le colosse ne défonce la précieuse vitre en verre.  
Steve et Tony étaient face à face, prêts à en venir aux mains, mais ils stoppèrent net en voyant une bombe humaine verte leur foncer dessus.  
Hulk les saisit chacun par les épaules, et avec un énorme « _HUUMMMMPPPPFFF ! _», les deux hommes se retrouvèrent écrasés contre le torse massif du géant.  
Natasha, Clint et Thor se préparèrent à intervenir, mais la suite les en empêcha, les laissant figés de surprise.  
Bien loin de son habituel hurlement de rage, Hulk poussa un gémissement plaintif.  
Il avait l'air, soudain… fragile.  
- Pas fâchés, implora-t-il brusquement. Pas taper…  
Steve et Tony étaient bien trop effarés pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
Les trois autres échangèrent un regard médusé.  
- Pas se disputer, continua le colosse. Papa et maman pas se fâcher…  
« _Oh, merde !_ pensa Natasha, se demandant tout à coup si Bruce avait connu ce genre de situations dans son enfance. »  
Les disputes entre parents pouvaient être traumatisantes, et Hulk portait surement en lui une part de la psyché enfantine de Bruce Banner.  
En d'autres circonstances, l'air mi-terrifié, mi-ébahi d'Iron Man et de Captain America l'aurait faite mourir de rire. Mais la tension dans l'atmosphère lui nouait la gorge.  
- Papa et maman plus fâchés… Faire bisou pour se réconcilier.  
Les joues de Steve Rogers prirent illico la teinte d'une tomate bien mure.  
- Heu… Hulk, essaya Tony.  
- Bisou !  
Voyant que l'on n'obéissait pas à ses ordres, le colosse répéta avec plus de force :  
- BISOU !  
- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas autrement, Stark, lança Clint, ironique. Allez, on obéit au géant vert !  
A ses côtés, Thor semblait retenir un fou rire grandissant. La tension se dissipait, et le comique de la situation apparaissait même à Natasha, maintenant.  
Elle pouffa, et Tony lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
**- BISOU !** insista Hulk, têtu comme une mule.  
Avec l'air d'un homme habitué à souffrir, Tony leva les yeux aux ciel, puis se pencha et planta un bref baiser sur la joue d'un Steve au comble de l'embarras.  
Mais malheureusement pour eux – ou heureusement ? – Hulk fut loin d'être satisfait.  
- Non ! Papa et maman, bisou sur la bouche !  
Thor sortit en courant, mais tout le monde put l'entendre exploser de rire à l'extérieur du labo. Clint, lui, n'essaya même pas de cacher les hoquets qui le secouaient.  
Le regard de Tony promettait rétribution.  
- Hulk, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, Tony et moi, expliqua Steve d'une voix douce. Nous sommes de simples amis.  
La tête de Tony se tourna si vite vers lui que Natasha en eut le vertige.  
- Ah oui, tu me considères comme un ami ?  
Steve fut clairement pris de court. Il finit par répondre dans un souffle :  
-… oui.  
Tony avait l'air d'un gamin qui vient de voir le père Noël. Mais Hulk, lui, n'était pas encore convaincu.  
Natasha échangea un clin d'œil avec Thor, qui venait de revenir dans la pièce, son fou rire à peine calmé.  
- Pas de simples amis, continua le colosse, très content de livrer cette information. Bruce tomber sur Steve en train de gémir le nom de Tony, la main dans son pantalon, et lui tout raconter à Hulk !  
Un long murmure d'agonie échappa au capitaine le plus célèbre des Etats-Unis, et Steve enfouit son visage dans le torse de Hulk, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.  
- C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais, souffla Natasha, excitée.  
- Et moi donc ! renchérit Clint.  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ajouta Thor.  
Tony regardait Steve avec l'air du chat qui va manger le canari tout cru.  
- Tiens donc, fit-il lentement, séducteur. C'est dans ce genre de circonstances que vous gémissez mon nom, Capitaine Rogers ?  
Steve secoua la tête contre le torse de Hulk, dans un déni total.  
JARVIS, jusque-là silencieux, jugea le moment opportun pour intervenir et rétablir la balance, dont l'équilibre semblait tristement compromis.  
- Monsieur, il me semble bon de préciser que vous-même avez installé une micro-caméra dans la douche de Monsieur Rogers…  
**- JARVIS, TAIS-TOI !**  
Natasha n'aurait jamais cru que Stark le play-boy soit encore capable de rougir.  
Ce fut au tour de Steve de regarder Tony, et à ce dernier de cacher son visage contre le torse de Hulk.  
Rogers avait l'air passablement indigné.  
- Tu m'espionnes pendant que je me lave !  
Un progrès… Il était passé lui aussi au tutoiement.  
Un ordinateur pouvait-il être malicieux ? Visiblement, Tony avait programmé JARVIS dans ce sens, car l'intelligence artificielle reprit aussitôt :  
- Et je ne vous raconte pas, Monsieur Rogers, ce qu'il fait pendant qu'il vous regarde prendre votre douche.  
Le gémissement d'agonie, ce coup-ci, s'échappa des lèvres de Tony, juste avant qu'elles ne viennent s'écraser contre celles de Steve.  
Le baiser dura un long et très plaisant moment. Si on en jugeait par les petits bruits s'échappant de la bouche des deux hommes…  
« _C'est chaud !_ pensa Natasha, dont la température interne était montée de quelques degrés devant ce spectacle. »  
Et elle coula un regard en coin vers Clint, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.  
Il lui sourit.  
Hulk éclata d'un rire joyeux, avant de relâcher ses amis.  
- Papa et maman plus fâchés ! Bruce et Hulk contents !  
Steve et Tony étaient bien trop occupés pour pouvoir lui répondre.  
- Trouvez-vous une chambre ! leur cria Clint, goguenard.  
Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et un Tony pétri de l'arrogance des vainqueurs entraîna à sa suite un Steve écarlate, mais dont les yeux étincelaient de pur bonheur.  
En les regardant sortir du labo, Natasha songea que Hulk avait devant lui une belle carrière de marieur, s'il souhaitait un jour se reconvertir.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un dernier commentaire ironique.  
- A votre avis, Messieurs, qui va faire le papa, et qui va faire la maman ?  
Hulk ne put malheureusement pas lui répondre, car le docteur Banner avait refait son apparition.  
Ce fut Thor qui eut le mot de la fin.  
- A mon avis, ce sera chacun son tour.

**FIN**


End file.
